


The Chain Of Love

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Super tooth rotting fluff!, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Some unexpected connections happen





	The Chain Of Love

The woman’s name was Kelly Limmer, and she is important to the story. 

Her husband was a retired banker that had made his wife and 4 children’s lives very comfortable. She had been on her way from visiting her daughter at West Virginia University of Medicine when she got a flat tire as she went through Ohio. She was in a dense, wooded area that seemed foreboding, especially with the snow that was falling. She tried to call for help with on her cellphone, but she was in a dead zone. And her battery was close to dying, and of course, her charger was packed in her suitcase. 

She climbed out of her Mercedes, waving at a car that was passing by. The car barely gave her a glance as it kept going. Kelly blew out a breath and while not a lot of cars went by, there was a fair amount that just kept going. She was thinking of hiking to a nearby town when a battered truck pulled in next to her. She moved over by her car, a little afraid as a man stepped out of the truck. He was tall, she could see that, with inky black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket with a weird gray beanie. 

She swallowed hard as he moved closer. When the light finally illuminated his face, there was a smile there. 

“Don’t be frightened, I'm here to help you, ma'am. By the way, my name's Jug.” 

She smiled at the name, as well as the easy smile. “I was just passing through and the tire went flat.” 

The young man set to work, looking at the tire and getting tools from his truck. She smiled and moved toward the front of the car. “This is awful nice of you.” 

He smiled up at her and set to work changing the tire. When he was done, he walked back over to her window rubbing his hands with a cloth. “You should be fine now, I would get the spare looked over though, it looked a little bald. Where are you heading?” 

She smiled sweetly and reached for her purse. “St Louis.” She dug into her purse. “How much do I owe you? You must let me pay something.” 

He shook his head. “You don't owe me a thing, I've been there too. Someone once helped me out, just the way I'm helping you. If you really wanna pay me back, here's what you do. Don't let the chain of love end with you.” 

The young man got into his truck and drove off into the night and Kelly drove on. When she was almost out of town, she saw a small café on the side of the road. She decided that a nice cup of coffee and something sweet would help her on with her drive to Illinois. 

She pulled in front of the café and went inside. There was a few people in the corner booth and a lone waitress working in the front. When Kelly walked in, the waitress smiled so sweetly and walked over to her. Her round belly jiggled gently as she walked over. “Hello, welcome to Pop’s, what can I get you?” 

Kelly smiled back. “Just some coffee, and maybe some pie?” 

The waitress smiled more, dimples popping out. “Wonderful you will love it!” 

Kelly watched the waitress as she moved around the restaurant. She looked dead on her feet, but never lost her cheerful smile, or sweet tone of voice. When the bill finally came, Kelly laid 100 dollar bill on it. When the waitress came over to get her change, Kelly slipped out the door. 

Kelly got into her car and drove out of the parking lot and down the road. She didn’t know the waitresses story, and probably never would. But she hoped the girl enjoyed the tip and the note on the napkin that she left. The same words Jug had told her: You don't owe me a thing, I've been there too. Someone once helped me out, just the way I'm helping you. If you really wanna pay me back, here's what you do. Don't let the chain of love end with you.

As Kelly drove down the road, she didn’t notice the old battered truck heading toward the café she just left. 

Kelly would never know it as she drove into the darkness, but the young waitress was Jug’s wife Betty. The two were struggling to make ends meet as they prepared for college. Their baby was a surprise, but they were making it work. 

Kelly would never know that the 98 dollars that Kelly had gifted them would give them just enough to get a crib for the baby.

Kelly would always know the true meaning of the words Jug told her. 'You don't owe me a thing, I've been there too. Someone once helped me out, just the way I'm helping you. If you really wanna pay me back, here's what you do. Don't let the chain of love end with you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and leave Kudos! This was based on a song, and its fun to listen to!


End file.
